Maria Ford
Maria Ford (1966 -) Film Deaths * Masque of the Red Death'' (1989)' [''Isabella]: Dies of the Red Death, along with all the others in the castle. (Thanks to Iron Duke) * 'The Haunting of Morella (1990) [Diane Summers]:'' Stabbed in the back by Lana Clarkson as they kiss underneath a waterfall. '(Nudity alert: Topless). (Thanks to Bill) * '[[The Rain Killer (1990)|''The Rain Killer (1990)]] [Satin]: Dies of a drug overdose (off-screen) in a hotel room; her body is shown afterwards when Woody Brown wakes up and discovers that she's dead. (Nudity alert: Topless) * ''Slumber Party Massacre III'' (1990) [Maria]: Stabbed several times off-camera with a switched-on power drill by Brittain Frye after she tries to trick him by letting him fondle her breasts and kiss her as she tries to run away from him while Keely Christian, Brandi Burkett and Maria Claire looks on horror. (Nudity Alert: Topless) (Thanks to Deina) * ''Naked Obsession'' (1991) [Lynne Hauser]: Strangled (off-screen) by Elena Sahagun. her body is shown afterwards when William Katt arrives in time to see the police carrying her (body) out of her apartment on a stretcher. * Final Judgement'' (1992)' [''Nicole]: Strangled by David Ledingham. (Thanks to Deina) *'[[The Unnameable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter (1992)|''The Unnameable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter (1992)]]' [''Alyda Winthrop]: Rapidly ages to death after being separated from a demon possessing her. (Thanks to Kevin) * '''''Necronomicon: Book of the dead (1993) [Clara]: Dies in a car accident where the car falls on the sea as it lost control from the road. * Mind Twister (1993) [Melanie Duncan]: Chloroformed, then beaten to death with a telephone by Erika Nann (we only see Erika bringing down the phone repeatedly; Maria is out of frame during the beating). Erika then dumps Maria's body out of the window. * ''Bram Stoker's Burial of Rats'' (1995) [Madeline]: Shot in the back by Vladmir Kuleshov; she dies in Kevin Alber's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Richard and Deina) * The Wasp Woman '''(Forbidden Beauty) (1995)' [''Caitlin]: Killed by Jennifer Rubin after Jennifer transforms into a giant wasp in the photographer's studio. (Thanks to Deina) * ''Night Hunter'' (1996) [Tournier]: Shot seven times (three times through her stomach, four times through both of her breasts) while she was embracing Don 'The Dragon' Wilson. Then finally neck snapped by him. * ''The Glass Cage'' (1996) [Dianne]: Gets a lethal injection in the neck with a hypodermic needle by Horacio Anthony. (Thanks to Deina) * ''Mind Games'' (1996) [Ivory/Tess]: "Ivory" character commits suicide by slitting her wrists (and cutting herself in other places) in the bathtub. "Tess" remains alive. (Nudity alert: Topless) * ''Future Fear'' (1997) [Anna Denniel]: Shot in her stomach by a soldier after she kills Stacy Keach for betraying her. She dies in her husband (Jeff Wincott)'s arms (Thanks to Deina) * ''Perfect Fit'' (2001) [Perry]: Shot in the head by Renee Humphrey while Maria shoots at Alexander Polinsky and finds out that the gun in her hand is empty. We only see Maria's head fall out of the frame when she's shot. TV Deaths None known. Notes *She's a professional dancer and model. *Considered Quentin Tarantino's "favorite B actress" *She's a professionally trained martial artist. External Links Maria Ford Home Page (courtesy of Deina Z) Gallery Maria Ford - Slumber Party Massacre III.JPG|Maria Ford's death in Slumber Party Massacre III Maria Ford - The Rain Killer.JPG|Maria Ford's (lying on bed) death in The Rain Killer Maria Ford - Naked Obsession.JPG|Maria Ford's death in Naked Obsession Maria Ford - The Unnamable II.jpg|Maria Ford's death by rapid aging in The Unnamable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter Maria Ford - Burial of Rats.JPG|Maria Ford gets shot in back in Burial of the Rats Maria Ford - Burial of Rats 2.JPG|Maria Ford's death in Burial of the Rats Maria Ford-Night Hunter1.JPG|Maria Ford getting shot while hugging Don Wilson in Night Hunter Maria Ford-Night Hunter2.JPG|Maria Ford's neck snapped by Don Wilson in Night Hunter Maria Ford - The Glass Cage.JPG|Maria Ford's death in The Glass Cage Maria Ford - Mind Games.JPG|Maria Ford's suicide in Mind Games Maria Ford - Future Fear.JPG|Maria Ford (right) dying in Jeff Wincott's arms in Future Fear Maria Ford - Future Fear 2.JPG|Maria Ford's death in Future Fear Maria Ford - Perfect Fit.JPG|Maria Ford just before her death in Perfect Fit Category:1966 Births Category:Actresses Category:Martial artists Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by drill Category:Death scenes by plague Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by drilling Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Mystery Stars Category:Adult Film Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Martial Arts Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Actors died in Jim Wynorski movies Category:Nude Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue